


A Confession of Love

by MaLau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Sirius Black, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sad Sirius Black, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Slurs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLau/pseuds/MaLau
Summary: After a confrontation with Snape struck a nerve with Sirius, it is left to Remus to comfort him. Basically Sirius coming out to Remus, who he has been pining after for ages.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little pre-wolfstar for you guys! Poor Sirius pining after Remus, and maybe this will lead somewhere? Maybe I'll add chapters?
> 
> WARNING: There is homophobic language in this fic, however it is brief.

Remus Lupin made his way up to the 6th year dormitories after a rather taxing day. Sirius Black was in a mood. And when Sirius was in a mood, consequently everyone was in a mood. 

It all started when Severus Snape had walked by Sirius during breakfast. Of course, being Snape, he decided to stir up trouble with the notoriously hot-tempered Sirius. Most of the time, Sirius brushed it off and even threw a spell or two in retaliation. For some reason though, Snape had struck a nerve. 

"Oi Black, entertained any boys in your dorm lately?" Snape sneered. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sirius demanded, turning an alarming shade of red. 

Seeing his reaction, Snape pressed even further, saying "Oh you know, seeing as your a fag, I just wondered if you had a boyfriend." He smirked as Sirius face got redder to Remus' surprise, Sirius never blushed. 

"Oi! What's it to you Snape, you interested?" James jeered. At this Snape, to everyone's relief, sneered and left for the Slytherin table. 

"What's with him anyway, he has nothing better to do than call others a fag, which he probably is himself!" Peter said, and James high fived him.

Conversation returned back to normal, however Remus had been watching Sirius. He kept his eyes down for the remainder of the breakfast and didn't even try to fight back. 

"Are you ok?" He whispered, trying not to draw attention to Sirius' sudden moodiness. 

"I'm fine." Sirius said, not meeting Remus eyes. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I said I'm fine!" And with that, he jumped up from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall. 

"What was that about?" James asked, to which Remus replied "I'm not sure, just don't bother him about what Snape said, okay?" James and Peter nodded in response. 

Each lesson, Remus waited for Sirius to walk in and take his seat next to him like usual. But he never showed. Apparently he was skiving off today. 

'This should be interesting' Remus thought as he finally reached the door to the dormitory. Thankfully, James and Peter had went to watch a quidditch practice, because Sirius would probably be in one hell of a mood. 

Remus slowly opened the door, and crept inside. He stopped however at the sound of sniffles coming from behind the closed curtains of none other than Remus's bed.

 'Why would he be there?' He thought. Honestly though, he shouldn't be surprised, as Sirius often layed with him in his bed, and sometimes sought comfort with Remus on nights when he's had a particularly bad dream. 

He slowly pulled back the curtain and what he saw did shock him. Sirius Black hardly ever cried, and when he did, it was often at night when Remus couldn't see his face, after his dreams when he tried to comfort him. 

There he lay. Face in Remus's pillow, wrapped up in his blanket and wearing the oversized sweater that Remus had wore the day before. Crying. 

Remus sat down on the bed and ran his hand through Sirius hair. Sirius just cried more, and burrowed deeper into the pillow. 

"What's wrong Pads?" He questioned softly, trying not to upset him more. Sirius only let out a pathetic whimper in response. "Is this about what Snape said? Because who cares what he thinks Sirius, what he says doesn't define you." 

The cries got even worse, and they were heartbreaking. Remus grabbed his shoulder, trying to coax him to turn around, but Sirius jerked away and hid in the pillow. 

"Love, what has you so upset? What Snape said isn't true, he doesn't even matter anyways." 

"But Remus it is true!" He said through a broken sob. With that Sirius turned over and looked at Remus through tear filled eyes. Tears covered his face and his hair looked a mess. "I am a fag. I'm queer. I like boys and I'm a raging homosexual, and I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back!" 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Remus said into the silence that followed, heartbroken at the sadness in Sirius face.

"Because you guys are going to hate me now. Just like my family hates me. You guys are going to leave me now, and I won't have anyone left!" He said, sobbing loudly. Remus was shocked, he didn't know what to say. 

"Sirius, love, we will always accept you. I don't care what you are or who you love, know that I will always love you no matter what. Just like you guys accepted me," Remus gathered Sirius in his tear soaked sweater, though Remus didn't mind, he had always thought he looked rather cute in it. 

"Really?" the meek question came. 

"Of course." Remus said, stroking Sirius' hair as he sat on his lap, hugging Remus. 

Remus cared deeply for Sirius. He always had. And he hadn't forgotten during Sirius' outburst that he said he loved someone. Whoever he was, he was lucky. He would have to ask him later when he wasn't so upset.

Remus just continued rocking him, whispering soothing words to him until he eventually lulled Sirius to sleep. He layed him in his bed next to him, pulling the covers over them both and pecked his forehead.

Sirius gave a sleepy, contented smile and snuggled closer and mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Love you Re." He smiled and held him tight, until eventually he fell asleep alongside him.


	2. A Realization of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations are made, kisses exchanged and a true confession of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter for this fic. I decided to give them a happy ending, I couldn't resist! Enjoy :)

Remus woke up to warmth. A lot of warmth. He could also feel the soft puff of breath on his neck. He didn't want to open his eyes, in fear that he might wake up and not recognize the person that was snuggled so closely to him. That and he was extremely comfortable. 

Yet, he didn't feel as if he'd wake up to some drunken one night stand. There was no telling headache that he'd been drinking, and no taste of alcohol on his tongue. That's out then. The person next to him shifted, snuggling even closer and mumbled a sleepy ‘mmm Re’ 

 

Oh yes. It's all coming back to him now. Snape's comment, Sirius’s reaction and Remus comforting him until he fell asleep. Except, apparently he had fallen asleep with him, if the warm boy in his arms and legs tangled with his own was anything to go by. He slowly peeked his eyes open, and the sight he was met with was an adorable one. Well, adorable to Remus at least. 

 

Sirius’s cheeks were flushed with sleep, his hair was absolutely wild looking as if he had been rolling around as padfoot for too long, and he had a little bit of drool on his face. It was truly a sight to behold. He rarely got to see this side of Sirius. Only when he'd sleep in his bed after a nightmare. Which was admittedly more often lately, but to Remus it would never be enough. If it was up to him, Sirius would permanently sleep in his bed. 

 

Sirius shifted again, and his eyes opened. He met Remus's eyes and a little smile crept up on his face, along with a blush that smattered his cheeks. He looked so small and innocent, laying here in Remus's arms. 

 

“Hey” Sirius said shyly, now avoiding eye contact with Remus. 

 

“Good morning” Remus replied, wondering why Sirius was acting so shy. Sirius seemed to be blushing a lot these days, which was strange, and now it was like he didn't know how to act around Remus. He brushed a strand of hair from Sirius’ eyes and tucked it behind his ear, causing his cheeks to flame even brighter. 

 

“You ok?” Remus asked, choosing to ignore this strange behavior, “you were pretty upset last night.” 

 

Sirius, still not meeting his eyes, nodded. “Yea, thanks for putting up with this mess, by the way. And-um-sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed, I can just go.” Sirius tried to untangle from Remus to escape his mortification, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. “It's okay Sirius, you don't have to go, and I truly didn't mind.” He tried giving him a smile, hoping he'd stay for a little longer. To his relief, the smile was returned, and Sirius snuggled back to him, with his head on Remus's chest. 

 

They both just lay there, lost in their own thoughts, when Remus remembered something Sirius had said. He didn't want to make things weird, maybe Sirius didn't even want to talk about it, but he needed to know who Sirius loved. He felt a small pang of sadness and hurt at the thought. Sirius loves someone, someone who isn't him. 

 

“So,” he cleared his throat and Sirius looked up at him “,if you don't mind me asking, who is it that you love?” Sirius just stared at him, and he tried to back track quickly, fearing he'd upset him somehow.

 

“It’s just that, you never mentioned it to me, and I was just curious who was lucky enough to steal the notorious Sirius Black's heart.” He rushed out, hoping against all hopes that the earth would swallow him whole. Because, the thing is, Remus had been in love with Sirius for years, and he's just realized it. 

 

He loves everything about him. His hair, his attitude and penchant for mischief. He loved how sweet and caring he could be, and how he would stand up for the people he cared about, no matter the cost. He loved him for being his own person even when his family told him he couldn't. He was only just admitting it to himself, but faced with the fact that Sirius loves someone else, brought it all to the surface. And he realizes now, that he's probably always loved him. Only, he's too late, because Sirius has found someone already that will make him happy. And who was Remus to stand in the way of that? 

 

A press of lips to his drew him out of his reverie. He looked shockingly at Sirius, eyes closed and a look of pure content on his face. He closed his eyes and responded immediately, heart soaring. Their lips moving together, pulling, nibbling, tasting. Sirius clutched onto him, not letting go, and Remus ran his fingers through Sirius’ long hair, shocked at what was happening, but not willing to be the one to end it. The kiss didn't last nearly as long as he would have liked, but it was the best one he'd ever had. 

 

They drew apart, lingering in the moment, and Sirius looked him in the eyes. “You,” he whispered ”I love you, Remus.” Sirius eyes were filled with insecurity and he looked more sincere than Remus had ever seen him. 

 

“I love you too.” Remus said, letting out his breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, and it felt right. 

 

They both leaned in, and met each other, kissing and not letting go. It felt like everything had fell into place. He felt content, and giddy with love for Sirius. And he knew that they'd remain together, and was determined to keep him, to protect him. 

 

Remus was sure a confession of love had never felt so good, so right, so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sweet. I loved writing this, and hopefully you enjoyed reading it! Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed a pining Sirius Black! I might make this a multi-chaptered fic if that's something you guys would like to read, let me know! :)


End file.
